Of Cellphones and Ex's
by Angelic Samurai
Summary: Modern day AU. My phone was broken, and I was going to have some hell of explaining to do to Darry, but my ex wasn't going to bother me. Plus, I got to see the protective side of my boyfriend. Win-win situation. Slash.


**A/N:** For those wondering about "Blades of Blood", the next chapter will be out in a few weeks. I hit a snag, so I decided to write this to get my muses working. Fickle muses. I know this is a bit short. I wanted to write something cute and short to get me back in the swing of it. Plus, this is based on a real life situation happening to me. Ah, stupid ex's.

**Warning(s):** AU, slash, and abuse of cellphones.

**Pairing:** Dally/Pony.

* * *

**Of Cellphones and Ex's  
**

* * *

"Again?" I muttered, more to myself, as my phone beeped. I stared at the offending piece of communication equipment. What was I hoping to accomplish, staring at a piece of technology? The message wouldn't go away by itself. With an irritated sigh, I flipped it open and scanned the message my starting to get real annoying ex sent me.

_I read your favorite book today. I can't get you out of my head. I miss you so much—_

"This is the third message he sent me in less than twenty minutes." I rolled my eyes, deleted it, and shut my phone. I was hoping he would get the hint, because I never replied, but I guess idiots never get it. I snickered. He was an idiot, but what was I for getting with 'em in the first place? Bigger idiot? Yeah. That was it. Sure, I was real smart when I wanted to be, but when it came to love, I could be dense. At least, that's what Soda told me.

My ex and I had split two months ago, and since then, I was with someone else. Someone who, when I got with 'em, shocked everyone. This person wasn't known for being romantic. He was more known for being a cold, tuff, mean hood. We were opposites, but we were able to understand each other on a different kind of level because of that. There were things about 'em that only I could understand, but there were also things about me that only he understood. At the end of the day, I loved him, and he loved me, so that was all that mattered.

Even though he was prone to having little temper tantrums, but if I said that, he would knock me one. I chuckled remembering it. I guess even I wasn't safe when ol' Dal got pissy, and he got pissy more often than not. I vaguely wondered why, but this was Dallas Winston we're talking about. There are some things about that guy no one knows or understands. Hell, I'm in love with the guy, and I don't know some things about 'em. It didn't bother me. Dally would tell me if he wanted to. It ain't like he's keeping me in the dark about an affair.

My phone beeped again. I was tempted to throw the thing out the window, but then I would be without a phone, and phones were expensive. I heaved a sigh, flipped it open, and scanned the message. Again.

_Hun, why don't you answer me? I want to make things right again—_

"You're the one who kept throwing me away, jackass." I hissed at the poor piece of communication equipment. I didn't bother to delete the message. It was a waste of time. I flipped it shut, and although I was tempted to throw it at a wall, I decided instead to set it on the table next to the couch. If it beeped again, I was positive that I would throw it out the window and run it over. Or get Dally to beat the shit out of him—but then he would get arrested. I preferred my boyfriend to not be in a jail cell, no matter how annoying my damn ex was.

"Hey, anyone home?" a familiar voice boomed as the door slammed open. I sighed. No one knew how to open the door normally.

"In here, Dal." I hollered.

The blond kicked off his shoes and sat down next to me on the couch. "Hey kid. How's it hangin'?" he asked as his arm slipped around my shoulders. I huffed. Dallas never stopped calling me "kid", even after being together for a month. Stupid Dally.

"Could be better." I replied, and my phone beeped. Again. "Oh for fuck's sake." I cursed.

Dally raised an eyebrow at my vulgar language. "What's up?"

I didn't bother to read the message as I reached over, grabbed my phone, and tossed it to him. The blond flipped it open, scanned the message, and a slow smirk spread onto his flawless features. Damn. He looked hot with that expression. I shook my head and rid my mind of the dirty thoughts. "What's it say, Dal?"

"Man, Pone. You had some desperate ex." He snickered, but the smirk never left his face. Faster than I could blink, he snapped my phone in half.

"…Dal, that was my phone."

"I'll buy ya another one. I don't like some fuckin' ex botherin' what's mine."

I shook my head before I snuggled closer to the hood. My phone was broken, and I was going to have some hell of explaining to do to Darry, but my ex wasn't going to bother me. Plus, I got to see the protective side of my boyfriend.

Hah. It was a win-win situation.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
